lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1733
Report #1733 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Surge Org: Serenwilde Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 for now, to be reevaluated in warrior evaluation (December/February probably.) Problem: Surge is a very uninteresting skill as it currently stands. Most higher level play is already going to have hit their resist limits long before Surge would be useful, and it seems to me that any time you'd want to use Surge, Numbness would be the better play. 0 R: 6 Solution #1: Change Surge to an 8p defense that absorbs all healing the warrior takes for the next 30 seconds and adds it to their current health total. This extra health is lost after 2 minutes. This would change Surge from an emergency response to a pre-engagement skill to counter high damage stacks. 0 R: 6 Solution #2: Surge becomes an 8p defense that fades after 30 seconds. When you are hit with an affliction, Surge would trigger and shrug any other afflictions that you are hit with for 5 seconds. This is less of a pre-engagement ability and more something to keep someone in a fight once they are being focused. R: 1 Solution #3: Suggested by Danquik, Surge becomes a 4p defense that doubles all self-healing for 15 seconds. If we go this route I'd suggest it has a 30 second to 1 minute cooldown, so that it's less useful for tanking smobs solo. Player Comments: ---on 6/11 @ 18:48 writes: Commenting to clarify on solution 1: the extra health would be added to your current total but not increase your max health, similar to campfire. ---on 6/11 @ 19:38 writes: Solution 3 should be all healing you receive, and of the three solutions only the first solution allows for easier ability to take on smobs. The large damage hits they do will not be avoided by sipping for more whereas, having 30k health combined with Numbness when you attack them will definitely impact your ability to 'solo' them ---on 6/11 @ 19:40 writes: Solution 1 is very much like current numb. Solution 1 seems more in line with the direction warriors are currently headed. ---on 6/11 @ 20:27 writes: ...solution 2, even ---on 6/12 @ 17:45 writes: Hmmm, I'm rather unsure about solution 1. Solution 2 would basically eat any affliction bursts, say from SD twist, a barrage of fae, etc. While I could picture that, I'm not 100% sure of the consquences. Solution 3 sounds fine, so either 2/3 of me, curious about other people's opinion on solution 2. ---on 6/12 @ 19:43 writes: Support sol 3 moreso than 1, and oppose sol 2. ---on 6/12 @ 22:09 writes: We had a lengthy discussion about the concept of making warriors into super tanks (so report 1714 and 1742 will both be covered by this comment) on envoys. I think the fundamental issue is that warrior offence isn't fun because most important fights are in larger groups and the attrition mechanic of wounds is much more suitable for 1v1s and small skirmishes than it is for large scale battles. Making warriors (or any other class) into super tanks won't actually resolve this issue and instead just makes it less fun for everyone else trying to kill warriors. I'm of the belief that concepts such as classes that are purely for tanking or supporting don't really have a place in a MUD like Lusternia and we should instead look at trying to make warrior offence fun for everyone, especially with a focus on large scale group combat, without making their 1v1 offence completely overpowered. ---on 6/12 @ 22:44 writes: @Falaeron, I agree that warrior combat needs things to do in large scale engagements. I'd like to give them more engagement tools, which is what sol 1 is a step towards. If they could survive the damage stack, and then do something to impact the room state, by removing or locking down people, I think warriors would have more of a niche. ---on 6/12 @ 23:03 writes: While I think Warriors should be a bit tankier, I don't necessarily want them becoming super-tanks either, though some limited "taunt" or "aggro" type abilities could be neat. Of them all, I like Solution 1 the most though not crazy about any. ---on 6/14 @ 09:48 writes: Giving warriors the ability to tank enemy attacks will give them the ability to be more offensive in groups. The concept behind these reports, in my eyes, is to allow warriors to be the bulls of the fight charging into the enemy room first to disrupt and survive while the weaker team members can come in later, snipe, or work from a distance. Right now bards sort of fill this role of jumping in, being the tankiest class around and doing good disrupt with songs and scisorkick. I think these changes will be a good start to begin to move warriors into this role but warriors will also need some extra bits and bobs to be effective in this way as well. ---on 6/16 @ 18:20 writes: I like solution 3 simply because its power costing gives more options to how it's used. This is assuming that other warrior reports pass but I think it'd be neat if you can choose to protect someone and numb, protect someone else and increase self-healing, combine self healing and numbness for max tankiness etc. The other options being 8p either encourages them to be used like serpent (and arguably serpent would still be superior if you have access to it) or removes your other options if you use them in a fight which means it has to compete directly with everything else that costs any significant amount of power.